


Do you believe in angels, Mister Lipwig?

by ewela1130



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel!vetinari, Discworld AU, this is my favourite and less possible headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewela1130/pseuds/ewela1130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Couldn’t resist. This is on my mind for definitely too long.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/88755760839/do-you-believe-in-angels-mister-lipwig">
    <strong>On Tumblr</strong>
  </a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Do you believe in angels, Mister Lipwig?

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn’t resist. This is on my mind for definitely too long.
> 
>  
> 
> [ **On Tumblr** ](http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/88755760839/do-you-believe-in-angels-mister-lipwig)

                        

 


End file.
